Kitty n Jeff's Misadventures - Haunted House
by TheShinyOshawott
Summary: Kitty and Jeff go camping! But not in an ordinary forest, or at an ordinary house, these guys are idiots, remember? Let's read about their eff'd up adventure in a haunted house!
1. Chapter 1 - Camping is Fun, or is it?

"No!"

"Come on Kitty, we planned this a week ago!"

"No, YOU planned it! I didn't agree!"

"I don't care, you're coming!"

Jeff kept pulling Kitty away, who was holding onto the couch with one hand and a Wii remote in the other.

"I'M NOT GOING CAMPING" Kitty yelled.

Kitty let go, and Jeff dragged him over to the door.

"must...finish...game" Kitty said in a strained voice, reaching for the Wii Remote. Jeff kicked it away and it slid under the couch.

Kitty groaned. "Fine."

"Alright, I think we got everything." Jeff said, looking at a check list. "We should make sure though."

"Tents?"

"Check..." Kitty said flatly.

"Beds?"

"Flashlight?"

"Check...

"Toothbrush?"

The two fell silent for a few seconds, before bursting into laughter.

"Okay, enough joking...First aid Kit?"

"Yeah. We got that."

"Okay, let's go." Jeff said, putting the check list in his shell, and grabbing a bag.

Kitty picked up the other bag, and the two set off to a campsite.

Author Note: I've been lacking ideas, so don't expect a chapter for this instantly. This will be sorta horror. You'll see why soon.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Mansion

The two Koopas walked through the forest, dragging suitcases behind them.

"T-This is pretty spooky..." Kitty said shakily, looking around but not straying from the path behind Jeff.

"Man up, are you a Koopa, or a Goomba?" Jeff said to Kitty.

"You're right. Let's keep going." Kitty said, pushing his fright away.

Jeff stopped, and Kitty, not focusing, bumped into him and fell on the floor.

Kitty got up, and saw a mansion, surrounded by trees. He looked to Jeff, seeing that he was smiling.

"No." Kitty said out loud.

"So, Kitty," Jeff said, making sure to make it louder on saying Kitty's name "Are you a...Pussy?"

"Oh hell no." Kitty said, he walked right up to the door.

Kitty reached over to grab the door knob.

"Hoo!"

Kitty jumped back in shock, and looked around to see an owl.

Jeff tried to hold away his laugh

Kitty got up, and swung the door open.

"Shut your trap." Kitty said bluntly. "Let's get this over with."

The two proceeded inside the mansion...

"It's not that bad really..." Kitty said, staring up at the chandelier, which was lit.

"Dude!" Jeff shouted from another room. "Come check THIS out!"

Kitty rushed into the kitchen, where there was many cupboards, and various cooking tools, like an oven, a blender, and a microwave. Jeff immediately went to the fridge, and checked it out.

Jeff took out a Chocolate bar, and began eating it, and the two left.

There were many rooms, from bedrooms, to grand halls, to lounge rooms.

"I'm surprised there's a TV here."

"I'm surprised they don't have light bulbs though." Jeff said, looking to the glass ball with a torch in it, dangling from the ceiling on a chain.

The two entered a bedroom, where there was 2 beds, 1 on either side.

"Ugh." Kitty groaned. "I have to look at you through the night when I can't sleep."

Jeff punched him in the shoulder, who punched back.

The two went in either bed, and were going to sleep.

"Goodnight idiot."

"Fuck you too."

And at that, the two were asleep. But as the two sleep, a trio of boos began plotting of the two shelled intruders...

**Author Note: I think that went well. I'll be slowing the pace on writing cause of school related biz. I hope you guys enjoy reading my stories, cause I enjoy writing them a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Milky Shenanigans

The three boos gathered above the dining room table, in a small triangle.

"So what are we to do with these intruders?" The Blue one said, looking to the others.

"The koopas?" The Green one asked.

"No, the Bananas." The Red one said sarcastically, and then he slapped the Green one in the back. "The Koopas!"

"Oh, oh. Right." Green said, feeling embarrassed of his stupidity.

"Anyway..." Blue said. "I say we-"

"BURN THEM WITH FIRE!" Red suddenly yelled, cutting off Blue.

"Why not trap them with vines?" Green asked.

"I was going to say we toy with them." Blue said, glaring at the two.

"Oh. Yeah that was my second idea." Red lied, really wanting to burn the Koopas.

"Well...any ideas?" Blue asked, looking at the two.

The three boos spent all night, planning how to scare the two out of their Mansion...

"And that's how we will do it." Blue finished. He looked at the other two Boos, who were in agreement.

"Hey dude, do you think there's any cereal in the kitchen?" a voice called from the distance.

"I don't know. Let's check." another voice called.

The three boos quickly hid in different areas of the house, and Kitty and Jeff entered the dining room.  
Kitty went towards the fridge, and took out some milk, which he began to pour into a bowl.

"Wait." Kitty said, looking to a cupboard. He walked over to it and pulled out a box of cereal.

Behind his back, Blue Boo poured the milk out of the bowl and onto the floor behind Kitty, then he dissapeared again. Kitty turned to go to the bowl, but slipped on the milk and slammed into the floor, with a loud Thump.

"Kitty, you okay?" Jeff called out, checking some cupboards. He stopped and began to move to Kitty to help him up, but he slipped on more milk.

Kitty pulled himself up, and walked over to help Jeff up.

"How did the milk get on the floor?" Kitty asked, looking back and forth to the two white puddles.

"Maybe your milk aiming sucks..." Jeff mumbled.

"Excuse me," Kitty said, turning to Jeff. "But how do you have bad milk aiming?"

"True."  
Kitty and Jeff walked over the Milk, and poured two bowls of cereal with milk.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Kitty said, as the two put their bowls on the table.

Kitty rushed out, and Jeff sat down and began to eat his cereal. Suddenly, Kitty's bowl flew up when Jeff wasn't looking, and it flew towards the bathroom after Kitty, and of course, a Boo was carrying it.

Kitty sat down on the toilet, leaving the door not fully closed, but a little open. Suddenly, the bowl of cereal flew in, and dumped it's contents, and itself, on top of Kitty's head.

"What the fuck." Kitty sputtered, removing the bowl.  
Meanwhile, Jeff heard Kitty say something, so he looked at the door. Suddenly, Red Boo picked up Jeff's bowl, and dumped it onto his head. Jeff jumped out of his chair, and screamed like a little girl from the cereal bowl suddenly jumping on his head.


	4. Chapter 4 - Fourth Wall Breakage

Two Koopa Duo gathered at a round table, each parallel to each other.  
"We need to discuss something, Jeff." Kitty said in his most serious tone.  
"What? How ugly your face is?" Jeff joked, ducking under Kitty's hammer when he threw it at him.  
"I mean the..." Kitty said, looking left and right suspiciously, then he leaned over to Jeff.  
"paranormal activity" Kitty whispered, then he went back to the other end.  
"Dude, no one is listening to us, you don't need to whisper." Jeff told Kitty, wondering why he did it.  
"What about the readers?" Kitty said, breaking the fourth wall.  
"Well, The Shiny Oshawott made is obvious that you said 'paranormal activity' anyways" Jeff scoffed, looking up at the ceiling.  
"Oh, yeah, right."

"Anyways," Kitty continued on. "This is weird, I'm wondering if this place is haunted."  
"Dude, that's a terrible plot for the story." Jeff scoffed again.  
"Can we stop breaking the fourth wall?"  
"Alright."  
The two koopas discussed the problems, and the three boos gather above them.  
"Alright, how do we make these two piss their shells?" Blue Boo said.  
"I got one..." Red Boo said, and he secretly told his plan to Blue and Green.

"So, what should we do?" Jeff said, looking around feeling suspicious like someone was watching.  
"I don't know, want to go see if the TV works?" Kitty asked, bored to his mind's extent.  
"Sure"  
The two Koopas entered the lounge room, with a 4 seater couch, and a TV and a carpet with a coffee table on it. Kitty lunged for the couch and sat down. Jeff went over and pressed the power button. The TV flicked on to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.  
"Aww yeah." Kitty said, smiling. Jeff looked at him seriously.  
"I mean, Aww what the fuck" Kitty said, hiding the sad truth that he likes the show.  
Suddenly, the lights went off, as in the candle burnt out, and the TV turned to static.  
"_I can see you, but you can't see me..._"Blue Boo echoed, ringing it through the two's ears.  
Suddenly, everything went black to Kitty and Jeff, and they couldn't see eachother.

**In Kitty's View**

Kitty looked through the darkness, able to move. He walked a few paces forward, and bumped into something. Kitty shook his head, and saw a blank sign. "What the heck?" Kitty asked himself, walking around to see it. On the other side he saw a blank piece of paper. When he got near, a Boo picture appeared on it.  
"AAAAHHHH!" Kitty screamed, and jumped backwards, landing on his shell. When he rocked himself back up, the paper was blank again. Being the idiot he was, he walked over to it, and the picture became a picture of his work place.  
"AAAAHHHH!" Kitty screamed again, and fell backwards, he got up and saw the picture blank once more.  
"One more time."  
Kitty snuck up to the paper, and it changed to a picture of a taco being destroyed.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

**Author Note: You'll see Jeff's View in the next chapter, and I think you guys will like it.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Mirror Mazes, oh sheet

**A/N: LIFE, WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL? Well, I'm not really going to follow a schedule.**

Jeff woke up, but not in the haunted mansion. He wasn't even sure if he was anywhere, as the room was too dark.  
The lights flickered on and off slowly, and suddenly snapped on, and the light snapped in Jeff's eyes.  
The room revealed itself to Jeff, and he was in a mirror maze.  
"I HATE Mirror Mazes." Jeff groaned. He walked forward and bumped into a mirror, falling on the floor.  
He shook his head, and saw all his reflections standing, pointing, laughing at him. When he got up, the mirrors acted like nothing happened, showing Jeff's reflection like normal.

Jeff managed to proceed deeper into the mirror maze, and he saw a quick Koopa dash through.  
"Kitty?" He asked himself, quickly running to the hall it ran down. He walked down the hall suspiciously, eyeing off the mirrors, copying him. For a second, one of my mirrors was showing Kitty, mimicking Jeff's movements and wearing sunglasses, but the reflection of Kitty ran, and another Jeff reflection replaced it. Jeff groaned at the random crap that was happening.

Jeff quickly pulled out his cell phone, but has no reception in the mirror maze. A hand smacks the cell phone out of Jeff's hand, and it just shatters on the floor. Jeff turns and sees his reflection leaning out of the mirror, and the second Jeff makes contact with it, it snaps back into the mirror.  
Jeff panics and just runs through the mirror maze, taking whatever hits he gets when ramming into a mirror. Eventually he reaches a mirror in the ground, pitch black.  
He mans up, and dive bombs in.  
He finally wakes up, and realizes he collapsed on top of Kitty, who shoves him off.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I'm going on hiatus for school camp until the weekend, aka 3 days. Then I might shift to an actual schedule.**


End file.
